Happy Family
by Flashlover
Summary: A story that describes the life of Barry and Caitlin, who are now engaged. Very cute ) Later on in the future, there will be a baby
1. The anniversary

Barry Allen woke up with a huge grin on his face. Today was going to be a very special day for him and his girlfriend Caitlin. Today was their 3 year anniversary; the best 3 years of Barry's life. He flashed to get ready; since it was already 9:15 am. He is suppose to meet Caitlin at Jitters at 9:20. For most people having 5 minutes to get ready was not enough, but for Barry it was a _long time_. He flashed to the bathroom and in a minute he was already changed and ready to go. He looked at himself in the mirror to make sure he looked nice before running out. Before he stopped at Jitters; he had to make a quick stop at a flower shop to pick up roses for Caitlin. When he arrived at Jitters he saw Caitlin in the front table with her back to the entrance. He quietly walked up to her; covering her eyes.

 **Barry: Guess Who?**

 **Caitlin(smiling): Is it George Clooney**

 **Barry: No, guess again**

 **Caitlin: hum... Is it my beautiful boyfriend Barry Allen**

 **Barry(uncovers her eyes): Yep, You guess right...Happy anniversary( he hands her the flowers)**

 **Caitlin(smiles): Aw.. Thank you honey bear and happy anniversary. (kisses him)**

 **Barry: I have a lot of fun things to do today**

 **Caitlin: Does any of the things happen to involve the Flash express**

 **Barry: Yup**

 **Caitlin: You are so lucky I do not have motion sickness.**

 **Barry: What can I say, I am the luckiest man alive**

 **Caitlin: You sure are**

 **Barry: Are you ready for the best day of your life**

 **Caitlin: Yup**

 **Barry: Then lets get to it.**

 **Caitlin: Before we go, I need to put these beautiful roses in a vase**

 **Barry: I will do that for you(in a flash he is gone and in a matter of seconds he returns)**

 **Barry: Ready to go me lady**

 **Caitlin: Well yes I am, prince charming**

They spent the rest of the day having a blast. They took a quick stroll through the park together, went rollerskating, had lunch, and then went to a carnival. Before they knew it, it was already sunset. They were really having a blast together. Today was such a great day for both of them, but the day was not over for Barry. He had something very special in plan. He has been looking forward to this moment for months and now he can actually do it. Currently, they were walking around the city.

 **Caitlin: Thank you Barry, today was really amazing**

 **Barry(smirks): Who says that the night was over, we have not have dinner yet.**

 **Caitlin: Oh Barry you do not have to**

 **Barry: But I insist**

 **Caitlin: Fine... where to**

 **Barry: Somewhere romantic... just you wait and see**

 **Caitlin: That doesn't really answer my...(Before she can even finished her sentenced Barry flashes her away)**

In a matter of seconds they arrive to their destination. When Barry puts her down, all she can do is gasp at the scenery. They were at the beach and there was rose petals on the ground leading to a table for two. There was a long silence before Caitlin jumped on Barry giving him a long kiss; of course Barry kissed back. She was even a little teary.

 **Caitlin: Omg Barry, It is beautiful**

 **Barry: Well I had to treat the most amazing girl in the world good**

 **Caitlin: Thank you so much Barry**

 **Barry: You are welcome... well after you me lady**

Caitlin never smiled this much in her life. She and Barry make their way to the table. They had wine and delicious food. They got to talk about about so many things; she can even explain. Just when she thought things can not get any better it did.

 **Barry: Caitlin Snow, I am in love with you and always will. You are the most wonderful women in this entire universe. You are always there for me, just like I am to you. I do not know how you did it, but you accomplished it. The minute I saw you I knew that you were the one I always wanted so...**

Barry gets on one knee and pulls out a wedding ring. Caitlin was automatically crying tears of joy

 **Barry: Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?**

 **Caitlin: Of course**

She places her hand out and Barry puts the ring of her finger. When he finishes they both give each other a very long romantic kiss. Today was one of the best night of their lives which they will never forget.


	2. The announcement

I am quitting writing this story on , but I will continue it on wattpad. It is easier to publish and write books on wattpad. My wattpad user name is flash_fanfics and the story is called Perfect life. I hope you understand.


End file.
